


When Love Speaks

by star_named_andy



Series: Shakespeare Does a Funny Thing [10]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit (Video Games), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Barduil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Sexy Times, Smut, bagginshield, bathroom play, kinda sorta eh, public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fists flying, public fondling, emotional sex...whats going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content. I also make no claims to owning any of William Shakespeare's work.)

Bard was really wishing that on the way out of the fair, Thranduil hadn’t stopped to grab a beer to indulge in for two reasons: one, he had the burning sensation that Thranduil was only wanting to consume a tall beer because he was distressed and two, because of what happened in result of their stopping at the vendor.

Bard was holding onto Thranduil’s arm with the elk under the other as Thranduil slid his money and I.D. across the counter to the vendor. Bard desperately wanted to say something; what, he didn’t know. He wanted to say anything that would make Thranduil feel better, but how could he do that when he wasn’t even sure what was wrong? Even if he did have an idea of what Thranduil was feeling, anything he said would surely be dismissed by the blonde before he could even finish his sentence. What was he supposed to do?

After the vendor had taken his sweet time checking over Thranduil’s I.D. a few times, Thranduil gave a disgruntled sigh.

“Is there a problem?” he asked and Bard shifted, uncomfortable with the frustration bubbling in Thranduil’s voice.

“No, I just had to make sure my eyes weren’t playing tricks on me, you know? You look so young.” The vendor said, giving an apologetic smile as he returned the I.D. and presented Thranduil with a beer. Thranduil didn’t utter so much as a thank you before swiping up his drink and moving briskly away with Bard latched onto him.

If Bard could think of anything to say, he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to verbalize his words because there was a lump forming in his throat. For a brief moment he thought he was so nervous to speak because he didn’t want Thranduil to act cold toward him, but he wouldn’t do that, would he? Surely whatever was bothering Thranduil it wasn’t Bard…right? Why was he driving himself so insane over this? He rolled his eyes at himself and heaved a quiet sigh, collecting himself and deciding he could manage to remain calm until they reached the car and then he could ease into figuring out what was going on in his boyfriend’s pretty head. He convinced himself that as long as there was nothing more to upset Thranduil, everything would be fine.

His hopes of him and Thranduil keeping composed were shattered as he heard a particularly loud boom of laughter beside them and the unbelievable happened.

“Oh my god, that’s a _guy!_ Faggots.”

Bard felt the world stop. Though he was a mix of sadness and fury about the derogatory comment, he was more worried about the burning rage emanating from Thranduil.

“Excuse me?” Thranduil’s voice rose, incredibly deep and already lashing like a whip as he spun around toward the direction of the comment and Bard stumbled, his grip on Thranduil’s arm tightening in hopes of pulling him away from his anger.

The group standing there didn’t so much as look at either Thranduil or Bard and they started shuffling off while whispering lowly amongst themselves. Bard felt Thranduil’s body stiffen and a growl rumbled in his chest.

“Hey, come say that to my face!” Thranduil barked, but the group only picked up their speed to make their getaway.

“Thran-”

“Don’t fucking walk away from me!”

The beer was swiftly abandoned and Thranduil tore away from Bard and raced in front of the group, bringing them all to a dead halt as he towered over them all. Seeing there was something going on, Bilbo and Thorin rushed their way to Bard who had absolutely no idea what to do.

“What’s happening?” Thorin asked.

“Thranduil’s about to get in a fight because that guy called us faggots, that’s what’s happening. “ Bard replied and Bilbo gasped.

“That’s horrible, what a mean guy!” he said.

“Thranduil! Come on, just leave them alone!” Bard called.

“If you’re going to say it, say it to my face.” Thranduil rasped through gritted teeth and the people in the group all exchanged frantic glances before the previous perpetrator stepped forward.

“Fine. _Faggot_. What are you go-”

A collective gasp resounded the entire area as Thranduil’s fist crashed square into the guy’s face, knocking him down flat to the ground with just a single punch. Bard threw the elk into Bilbo’s arms and dashed to the furious blonde and caught him, pulling him back mid-lunge as the victim’s friends helped him up while cursing at Thranduil profusely.

“Let go of me!” Thranduil commanded. Bard struggled to keep his arms around Thranduil who was grunting and still flinging his fists. He tried to shove Bard away, and that was the final straw.

“THANDUIL, STOP!” he yelled and flung Thranduil back from the scene.

His eyes were nothing less than demonic and his face was as red as his fists. His expression turned softer as his eyes met with Bard’s, and boy did Bard look unhappier than ever. He’d been possessed by his onset of blind wrath, and now he looked just like a little kid who _knew_ he’d done something wrong, his eyes flickering to the victim holding his bloodied face before he looked back at Bard guiltily. Bard grabbed his arm a little rougher than he meant and started marching off toward the exit. Hoping Bilbo and Thorin would follow.

“Let’s leave before somebody calls the cops on your ass.” Bard said, not sorry for a moment with the hostile tone he was taking.

He didn’t let go of Thranduil the whole way to the car, though he had simmered immensely. Bilbo and Thorin had managed to catch up to them and helped piled their prizes they’d been holding onto for the pair in the back of Bard’s truck. They parted awkwardly, with Thorin giving the obvious instruction for Bard to follow them back to central Durinstown and Bard agreeing. Bard opened the door for Thranduil and tried with all his might not to slam it shut before climbing in on his side and pulling out to follow Thorin.

Neither of them said anything and there was no music playing. Bard knew that the drive back to where the movie theater was wouldn’t take long, so he took a deep breath before speaking.

“Okay. What’s going on?” he asked delicately; he was impressed with how well he could handle his temper, but Thranduil wouldn’t make managing it easy. He didn’t say a word, nor did he look at him. He had his arms crossed and his gaze out the window. “Are you _really_ not going to say anything?”

“He said _faggots_. That is plural, meaning he directed it at both of us. No one insults you, _especially_ not because of _that_.” Thranduil answered, adjusting in his seat.

“Because of what?”

“Because of us being together, Bard!” Thranduil erupted loudly, his arms flailing and his eyes finally landing on Bard. “Can you honestly tell me that it doesn’t bother you when people say things like that?! You don’t even seem _fazed!_ ”

“Well, I was a little more focused on trying to keep you from killing that guy.” Bard said, suppressing his urge to yell back at his boyfriend.

“That’s not the point! I was defending you!”

“I appreciate that, yes, but he is not worth you going to jail. In ten years – no, not even ten. In five years, maybe less, we won’t even remember those jackasses exist.”

“ _I_ won’t forget. I _never_ forget things like that.”

“If you spend your whole life holding grudges, you’ll be unhappy, I guarantee. I stand by my opinion. I appreciate your passion, Thran, I really do, but _please_ , no more punching people.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“No, no snarky remarks. I’m serious.” Bard said resolutely and there was a quiet pause between them. “If you can’t refrain, then I don’t know what I’ll do with you.” He sighed.

“Bailing me out would be nice, or maybe a conjugal visit.”

“Can you just be serious for one second?” Bard snapped and Thranduil was quite stunned. “Tell me you’re not going to hurt anyone else if you truly mean it.”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone else who offends you or I unless you approve it.” Thranduil vowed sincerely, aware of how important this was to Bard by his unusual behavior. He reached over to hold Bard’s free hand. “I’m sorry.” He said softly and Bard nodded.

“I accept your apology, if you tell me the truth about something.”

“And what’s that?”

“Is the only reason you freaked out in him because he was being a massive douche, or is there something else?”

“That’s the only reason.”

 “Okay…I accept your apology, then. Thank you.” Bard said and gave Thranduil’s hand a squeeze. “Do you want to be done for the day? We don’t have to go to the movie if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’m fine now. I’d still like to go.”

“If you’re sure, then okay. We’ll still go. There’s just one more thing I want to ask about.”

“I know. Can it wait until we have more time?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still love me?” Thranduil asked in a small voice.

“What? Yes, of course I do!” Bard exclaimed and glanced at Thranduil. “Don’t be ridiculous! Of course I do; I love you, I love you, I love you, no matter what!” Bard smothered Thranduil’s hand in kisses, bringing a faint smile to his face. That was all Bard ever wanted.

Once back in central Durinstown, it proved difficult to find a parking spot now that it was hitting evening time, it was the weekend, and people wanted to be out and about. Bard had the hardest time finding a place to park and he worried if he didn’t find one in time that they’d miss the movie, since they’d already cut it so close to the starting time. Thranduil was luckily keeping his eyes peeled for a space too and shouted excitedly when he spotted one, pointing Bard in the direction of the open spot. Once parked, they speed-walked to the theater that Bilbo had shown them earlier and saw Bilbo and Thorin waiting outside for them. Expressions of relief swept over the two, seeing that Bard and Thranduil were both smiling. Bilbo quickly raced to them with Thorin sauntering after him.

“THRANDUIL!” Bilbo shouted as he jumped on top of the tall blonde and stuck there as Thranduil caught him. “You were so amazing, _wow!_ You flattened that guy like a pancake! One hit K.O! You’re a hero for gays everywhere!” Thranduil laughed at Bilbo’s enthusiasm, but Bard was unamused.

“Don’t encourage him, Bilbo.” Bard warned and Thranduil set the jittery little man back down on the sidewalk just in time for Thorin to put his arms around him in a notably possessive fashion.

Bard and Thorin went to buying the tickets while Thranduil and Bilbo waited in the snack line; this was the smartest thing to do since both the ticket and snack lines were getting rather long. This was the best way to save time, but Bard and Thorn kept their eyes on Thranduil and Bilbo as they moved closer to the counter. Bard could just tell by how fast Bilbo’s lips were moving that he was praising Thranduil for his stupendous hit and Thranduil’s face gave away just how much he loved the compliments sputtering out of Bilbo’s rapid mouth; the last thing Bard needed was Bilbo worshipping Thranduil for something as unacceptable as knocking people out with one punch. Thorin was anticipating the two trouble makers, who’d taken quite a liking to each other, ordering a ton of goodies Bilbo’s tooth didn’t teeth provoking it into further decay. Therefore, both Bard and Thorin had good warrant for watching their mates carefully.

“At least he likes Bilbo,” Thorin said as he shifted his weight to one side. “Usually people are too stunned by his energy to even try to speak with the way he runs his mouth; that, or they avoid him all together. Is he like this with you at college?”

“Every day, unless there’s an important project or exam he needs to focus on.”

“I’m not surprised.” Thorin said with a fond smile brightening up his habitual scowl or “resting bitch face” as Bilbo often called it. The way Thorin looked at Bilbo made Bard himself smile, knowing the feeling that was thriving in Thorin that very moment. Did Thranduil look at him like that when he wasn’t looking, Bard wondered?

Low and behold, once Bard and Thorin turned with tickets in hand, they saw Thranduil and Bilbo approaching them with boxes of candy and sodas in their arms. It was then that Bard noticed how funny they looked next to each other; Thranduil was tall and poised with his outfit and his hair perfectly smooth and Bilbo was much smaller with his cardigan and his hair ruffled. Thorin gave them both a critical eye, but Thranduil vouched for Bilbo, saying gummy candies wouldn’t hurt his teeth any and the chocolate…well, he’d just chew that on the other side of his mouth, of course! Popcorn wasn’t being risked, however, for Bilbo didn’t dare chance having a hard seed plant itself on his sensitive tooth.

Bard and Thorin helped carry the snacks into the theater and they found seats high up in the very back, per Bilbo’s preference. The two new best friends sat next to one another with their respective partners on their other sides. It was really amazing how much they’d taken to each other and Bard could detect the slightest jealousy from Thorin. Thranduil insisted on a group selfie before the lights fell and the previews started.

Throughout the whole movie, there were hoots and hollers and comments being thrown about the theater from friend to friend; Thranduil and Bilbo were no exception. All Bard did was slump in his seat and blush furiously in the darkness – _no one had mentioned that it was a movie about male strippers that actually stripped_ and did that _thing_ with their hips that made Bard quiver. It didn’t help that they were all extremely attractive. Bard was not prepared for this. This was _insane_. He didn’t watch movies like this! Hell, it was hard enough for the poor guy to watch porn without feeling guilty about it, even before he was with Thranduil. Sure, he and his sexy boyfriend had some pretty kinky, hot and heavy sex, but that was different. That was _personal_. Now, there were hips and other things shaking in his face on the screen that he just couldn’t handle.

He muttered something to Thranduil about leaving to go to the bathroom and he practically ran, especially when he was thrust into the light of the hall where anyone that looked at his groin could see his “shameful” erection in his pants. He kept his head ducked low and his hands over his privates as he sought refuge in a stall within the vacant bathroom.

He sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. He was a young man in a committed relationship! What was he _doing_? _This was stupid_. If Thranduil and his friends knew, they’d surely laugh at him or think he was disgusting for being turned on by a few guys moving their bodies in such erotic ways it should have been illegal. Maybe Thranduil would even be mad at him, who knew? He sighed, the tent in his pants aching at him for attention. He would just have to wait it out and force it down.

He must have been the dumbest person on the entire planet, he thought. When he raised his head, he immediately recognized he’d dozed off – yes, he’d been _sleeping_ on the toilet in the movie theater bathroom. How, he had no idea, seeing as he’d been anxiety ridden before falling asleep. How long had he been there? Hopefully, not too much time had passed for his absence to have been noticed and made into a point of concern. This was almost as embarrassing as the reason he was there to begin with, _almost_ being the key word. The only reason he’d woken was because there was someone calling out to him, and it was someone familiar.

“Bard?” the voice came out again, echoing off the walls and Bard cringed. _Of course it was Thranduil_. It couldn’t have at least been Bilbo who had come to find him, it just _had_ to be Thranduil.

“Uh…hi?” Bard responded dumbly, sounding as if he hadn’t the slightest clue why Thranduil was there looking for him instead of actually using the bathroom facilities.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yep, yep, everything’s good.”

“Well, you’ve been gone for, like, fifteen minutes. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just having some…problems.” Excellent word choice.

“Oh…sorry, I just got worried. You’re not sick again, are you?”

“No.” Bard gritted his teeth. He would rather be sick than in this predicament. As if the scenario wasn’t bad enough, his hard on still hadn’t relented. He could just lie and say he had an upset stomach, things coming out of his body one way or the other, but he definitely didn’t want Thranduil thinking he was having a diarrhea problem because that was probably the impression he was giving. “I kind of got…never mind.”

“If you’re not using the toilet in some way or another, just come out and tell me what’s wrong.”

“No.”

“Is there something going on? Something upsetting you? We can leave-”

“ _No_. I don’t want to tell you, it’s stupid!” he said more defensively than he meant to, but his level of embarrassment was skyrocketing.

“Please just come out before someone else comes in here and thinks I’m a crazy person harassing you. Whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t as stupid as you think.”

As much as he really didn’t want to face Thranduil, he had no choice. He couldn’t stay there forever and if anyone happened to come in while they were having their conversation, one would assume Thranduil was pestering him in a very inappropriate manner. With a sigh, he stood and creaked the stall door open. He peeked out, seeing Thranduil standing there with his back against the wall line with automatic hand dryers. Bard gave a coy smile with a nervous laugh, letting Thranduil come to him instead of revealing himself entirely from the safety of his stall.

“Did you have an accident?” Thranduil whispered with a sympathetic look and Bard’s face went blank.

“No!” he blurted, his cheeks flaring red as he stepped out fully. “I’m pitched, _okay?_ ”

“You’re what? You’re _pitched?_ ” Thranduil blinked at him and his face was fixed with puzzlement. Why couldn’t he have just understood? Did Bard have to spell it out for him? He was somewhat thankful that Thranduil’s eyes trailed down to the object of Bard’s misery and his eyes gave away his enlightenment. “ _Oh_.”

What followed was horrifying. Thranduil’s face wrinkled and his hand covered his mouth as a soft giggling turned into a full on _laugh_. This was just what he was afraid of. He turned to find salvation in the stall again, wanting to slam and lock the door and maybe even cry, but Thranduil grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He backed him against the post separating the stall doors with a smirk on his face. Bard had to look away.

“Bard, look at me!” Thranduil chuckled and Bard’s gaze fell to the tiled floor.

“No, you’re laughing at me! This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you!”

“You act like being aroused is something to be ashamed of.”

“It is if it’s not caused by you!”

Thranduil laughed _harder_. Bard wanted to run away and cry freely, embarrassed to the point of no return, but Thranduil had him pinned.

“You are truly the cutest, Bard Bowman.” His fingertips traced under Bard’s bearded chin in a beckoning fashion, calling for him to turn his face toward him, but Bard refused. When Thranduil craned his head to try to kiss his lips, he stretched his neck as far as he could to get away.

“Stop!”

“Why are you being so weird?”

“Aren’t you mad?”

“What? No. Why would I be?”

“Because I got hard l-looking at some other guys!” Bard stuttered furiously.

“Its human instinct, it’s normal. You don’t think the rest of us were a little excited seeing half naked, very attractive men flaunt their bodies?”

“Honestly, no, I didn’t think anyone else would have this…problem. Do you mean that you…?”

“Yes, I admit it’s fun to watch men strip and it got me excited, but not nearly as excited as you’ve made me.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Bard said dumbly as he finally let Thranduil turn his head for him and their eyes met. He didn’t realize until then how trapped the tall blonde really had him or how the amusement in his eyes was nothing compared to the hunger that lingered there.

“God, Bard, you’re so innocent even still after all we’ve done to each other and it turns me on like you wouldn’t believe.”

Thranduil’s perfectly white teeth bit down on his pink lip and one of the barriers preventing Bard’s escape, his arm, disappeared from Bard’s and his hand traveled below his waist to rub himself through his jeans. Bard’s eyes swelled and he grabbed his wrist, but in one fluid motion Thranduil’s other hand collected both of Bard’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

“What are you doing?!” Bard hissed, trying not to scream at his insane boyfriend. This was a _public_ _bathroom_ , meaning it was not the place for anyone to be touching anyone in such an intimate manner!

“Forgive me; I didn’t mean to hog all the fun. Let me share it with you.”

“No, that’s not what I m-m…m… _m_ …”

Bard couldn’t get the rest of his words out. The first sound of the last word he had tried to say just kept hitting his lips, like he was a record stuck on repeat. His sentence had flown out of his head entirely as Thranduil firmly grabbed his erect length and began massaging it, leaving Bard too dumbstruck to fight off Thranduil’s spell. His unmanageable stammering turned into moans. He knew he should say something to stop the blonde for the sole reason that if they were caught, they’d be in a heap of trouble, but all he could manage to say was Thranduil’s name in a near whisper. That only fueled Thranduil further, making Bard squeak as he was pushed back into the stall he’d been hiding in and the door was shut behind them.

“Y-You can’t be serious, Thran!” Bard said as he pressed his palm against his boyfriend’s overbearing chest in his face; a stall was not meant for two people and there definitely not enough space for the both of them. He found he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s direct gaze, finding it too overwhelmingly wolfish for how flustered he was; he honestly felt like he was a high school boy on his first date all over again, shaking incessantly like a leaf.

“But I _am_ serious.” Thranduil said lowly, one hand planting on the stall wall and his other arm supporting Bard so he wouldn’t fall as he dipped him to kiss his extended neck.

Of all the things Thranduil had ever done concerning sex in his life, this had never been one of them. He wasn’t always so bold as he was now; he hadn’t even been this bold before he met Bard, but the captivating brunette brought a lot out of him that he didn’t know he was capable of, like…well, _feeling_.

Thranduil felt, yes, he was not stone cold; he was a human being, after all, and an actor. As both of those things, he had to feel and it was impossible not to. Thranduil could feel happy, sad, angry and everything in between just like anyone else, but trust and love were never quite within his grasp until just recently. He had a certain level of trust and love for people in his life like his friends and he did for his parents as well, but he loved them more than he trusted them. He had accepted that. He had accepted the fact that he would never have that _one_ confidant he could share everything with, whether it was an embarrassing story or an inner demon, but that acceptance he’d allowed to draw life from him like an insatiable leech for so long was slipping away. Though he was reluctant of letting go of the idea when the two were falling for each other, he was glad to see it go now. With Bard, he felt every emotion; he felt utter trust, unfathomable love, vulnerability, strength, happiness, fear. He felt wild in a way he’d never felt, yet also whole, anchored and balanced.

One thing he didn’t feel, however, was the need to always have control to protect himself. Though the blonde had always been the bottom in the intimate sense of his romantic “relationships” (or whatever they were), he was sure to always keep his partner in check in every aspect. They were only allowed so much control socially, in sex, and so much entry into his personal walls, but that guard was falling fast. The evening of the scales of power had started without his knowledge, but then he acknowledged it and allowed it. That was what worried him.

He felt a rush overtaking him in that cinema bathroom, one like any other, and it heightened every time he evoked a tantalizing moan from Bard who was relying completely on Thranduil to keep him suspended. Though to someone bursting in on them that the blonde was in power, that was far from the truth. Thranduil in this case knew he was going to be the top, but that didn’t equate to dominance. If anything, Thranduil felt like he was the one with no control, being manipulated by Bard’s enticing nature. He was guided in what to do by the brunette’s reactions; he grabbed at him and breathed heavily with the name “ _Thranduil_ ” laced through his exhales.

Now that Bard had his feet in the door to his life, what was stopping him from walking all the way through? Thranduil couldn’t raise any boundaries now even if he wanted to and he couldn’t keep the ones that still resided much longer. Bard would soon come to know things Thranduil didn’t want him to know, but that wasn’t important in this very moment.

Thranduil couldn’t understand one bit of it, but he’d decided trying to understand everything would be complicated. He would just let things _be_ for as long as Bard Bowman was by his side; he would worry another time.

Bard’s voice, though he didn’t form any commanding words, ordered Thranduil’s hips to roll forward again and again to bring their yearning, hardened lengths together in a crude rhythm of brushing. The limited space of the stall was increasingly frustrating, so Thranduil tried something new. He easily turned Bard and pinned him against the wall; this was better than having him hovered above the toilet. Thranduil started hurriedly unfastening Bard’s belt and was thrown to the very edge of patience as that pair of big, hazel eyes with an allusion to purity peered up into his gaze.

His hand was quickly past Bard’s underclothing and between his legs, his finger slipping inside the brunette’s precious entrance. Bard gasped with a tightening grip on Thranduil’s shoulders and a shudder, spurring the slender finger within him to thrust with speed and devotion. He grunt rose from his throat, he tangled his fingers in Thranduil’s hair and he settled on that blessed, intruding finger against his better judgment.

“Thranduil, we can’t do this here,” he huffed, but his boyfriend wasn’t slowed by his warning words.

“It seems like we can, since we are. The only reason we wouldn’t be able to do this here is if you don’t want to, Bard.”

He was fully prepared to stop, but hadn’t been given an answer and so he kept fingering Bard as deep as he could at their odd angle, enjoying every contortion of Bard’s expression. Thranduil pushed him a bit further, taking hold of his waiting cock and pumping it without taking any attention away from working his finger. The brunette squirmed involuntarily, but once he discovered movement could be beneficial, he began moving his hips intentionally to shift where Thranduil’s finger would be hitting his insides. They shot each other a knowing glance and Bard smirked.

“ _Mnh_ …so you’ll be the one doing the taking today?” he asked in a hushed voice and Thranduil nodded.

“I intend on it, unless you object.”

“No…but do we have to do it _here?_ ” Bard breathed.

 The only thing that stopped the both of them was the sound of the bathroom door swinging open. They froze and held their breaths until they could quietly release them in a steady pace. Thranduil seemed calm compared to Bard whose widened eyes looked quite frantic, but Thranduil looked a bit panicked himself as the door opened repeatedly, voices and shuffling feet entering continuously. They both guessed that the outpour was due to some other movie that was playing just getting out. They’d be stuck in there until the bathroom was clear enough that they could make an inconspicuous exit.

There were conversations going on between men over the flushing of the urinals and toilets and the obnoxious sound of the hand dryers being activated over and over. Bard was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the position he was in with Thranduil’s finger just resting inside of him and he shifted, regretting it immediately. He managed to bump Thranduil’s finger into that one special place and he’d emitted a moan in response. He slapped his hand over his mouth and Thranduil was either shocked blank or he was trying hard to keep his composure and not burst into laughter, Bard couldn’t tell. Bard slapped at Thranduil’s arm and the blonde shook his head and wrinkled his brow in confusion.

“Get out!” Bard whispered.

“I can’t just leave you in here.” Thranduil whispered back and Bard rolled his eyes.

“I mean out of _me_.”

Thranduil started to chuckle and Bard shoved his hands over his pretty mouth.

“ _Shhh!_ Thran, I’m serious!” Bard said, but he was starting to catch the laughter too. What a ridiculous situation they’d found themselves in.

“Okay, fine.” Thranduil said and ever so slowly and torturously pulled out his finger, making Bard scrunch his face in annoyance and in attempts not to whimper.

Just as Bard began closing his pants, there was a horrible noise and a smell following from the stall to their left. Thranduil would have cackled if he hadn’t hidden his face in Bard’s shoulder and Bard in turn pressed his face into his boyfriend’s chest, seeking refuge from the awful scent working its way to them.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Thranduil whispered and they both stifled their bubbling laughter. It wasn’t that they were immature and found fart sounds funny, but the predicament had truly turned ugly. This was proving to be a most memorable day.

By the time they finally were able to leave the bathroom without questioning looks, they were more than ready to leave. They returned to the Magic Mike theater and earned some strange looks from Bilbo and Thorin. Thranduil did all the talking and explained Bard wasn’t feeling well and that they were going to take off. They said their goodbyes and left the couple to enjoy the rest of the film on their own, which wasn’t such a bad thing since Bilbo’s hair was obviously ruffled and more of Thorin’s shirt buttons were undone to reveal his hairy chest; it seemed Bard and Thranduil weren’t the only ones feeling frisky.

When they returned to Laketown, Thranduil pointed Bard in a direction opposite of his home. He instructed him to drive to Erebor Suites where he insisted they spend a little time reminiscing on his dime, but Bard had an inkling that Thranduil wanted to do more than reminisce. His assumptions proved to be true once they entered the room, Thranduil practically throwing his bag to the floor and then taking Bard by the shirt as he drew him toward the bed. When the backs of his legs hit the bed, he spun Bard and tossed him onto it. The brunette wasn’t alone for long; Thranduil leapt onto the mattress and over Bard with feline like finesse before going straight to undoing Bard’s pants.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Bard commented and he could see a smile flash across Thranduil’s face as his belt was discarded and his jeans were shimmied off of his ankles. The blonde dipped his head down and Bard expected his cock to be enveloped by the comfort of Thranduil’s mouth, but instead Thranduil latched his teeth onto his underwear for leverage as he tore them apart with his hands. “Whoa, hey! I was planning on using those later!”

“They’re no good now.” Thranduil said as he pulled the scrap cloth away from Bard’s hips and carelessly threw it aside. He licked his lips as his eyes devoured Bard’s tanned, half naked form and Bard blushed.

“I know you brought something special for me to wear, but that doesn’t warrant you ripping the clothes I walked in here with.” He said and shyly bent his legs. Thranduil peeled his shirt off and shook out his hair before his hands took to the bottom of Bard’s shirt.

“Hey, I like this shirt so please don’t rip it.”  Thranduil respected Bard’s wishes and merely stripped off the article. “Are you going to dress me in this outfit of yours yourself?”

“We’re not doing that right now.” The blonde replied, leaning over Bard with flames of desire dancing in his sharp gaze and then nipping at his neck.

“H-huh? But I said…I said I would in return of the archery lesson, remember?” Bard managed and he felt Thranduil shake his head.

“Not now.” He spoke briskly before flicking his tongue over Bard’s heated skin.

“Is something wrong? You seem…I don’t know.”

Thranduil sighed onto Bard’s neck before lifting his head and gripping his hand around Bard’s jaw. He guided his head so that they were face to face, nose to nose, breath on breath, forcing their gazes to meet as he spoke.

“Nothing is wrong, I promise that. I just want to feel you tremble beneath me _right now_ with no toys, no costumes, no distractions.”

He had Bard trembling with his words alone, but the brunette gave a cheeky smirk.

“What makes you think I’ll be trembling?”

Thranduil’s eyes flared wide and a pointed, entertained grin spread across his lips and his chuckling dissolved into the heated kiss he dove down to steal.

“Oh, Bard, I’m going to fuck that smirk right off your beautiful face.”

“ _Mnh_ , you can try.”

“God, you’re so cute when you’re cocky.”

Thranduil spread open Bard’s legs and nuzzled his head against his inner thigh before biting and sucking at the tender flesh there. Bard’s body shook and he pouted as he felt Thranduil chuckle lightly against him.

“Shut up.” Bard muttered, but he didn’t much care if the blonde laughed at him a moment later as a cool tongue traced circles around his opening. He didn’t enjoy rim jobs to the extent that Thranduil did, but the initial shock of it was always very pleasing and he released a soft exhale before biting down on his still smirking lip. His simper quivered as two fingers stretched him with hard, precise thrusts and his tongue moved to lick around his arousal. Bard jolted again, but this time it was out of sheer surprise; Thranduil was very new to pleasuring another in this way and the first few times he had done so to Bard it had all been slightly messy, but now Thranduil’s technique was notably different. It seemed he’d been working on the practice because if he felt any uncertainty, it didn’t show one bit.

“That’s…d-different.” Bard stuttered, daring to glance down at his lover; he even looked perfect with sweat trailing his skin and his hair askew.

“I’m a fast learner.” Thranduil breathed with a grin, but he never took his eyes away from his point of interest. His path of saliva dragged down to the base of Bard’s cock and up again to the head over and over as he still moved his fingers deftly inside. His other hand, however, was not unoccupied.

“Are you…playing with my hair?” Bard questioned and with his tongue just grazing his erection, the blonde’s blue eyes peered up at him from underneath his lashes. His slender fingers which weren’t wracking Bard with shockwaves of pleasure were twirling around his dark pubic hair. He smiled brightly with a simple shrug.

“I like your bush, it’s cute.”

“How could anything referred to as a ‘bush’ be cute?”

“I think the better question is: how do we always end up having conversations during these moments?”

“I don’t kn-” Bard was hushed, whimpering as Thranduil’s fingers swiftly abandoned him and his face was suddenly close to his own.

“I think what I meant to say it, shut up and let me bang the shit out of you.” Thranduil spoke, his wide, sensual grin gleaming with threat.

“ _Make me_.” Bard snapped back and Thranduil’s eyes widened. Saying “make me” in this situation was universally known to be literal, meaning Bard _wanted_ Thranduil to pound him until he was senseless; it seemed Thranduil wasn’t the only one who had grown bolder. “Maybe I don’t like being told what to do.”

“Is that so?” Thranduil challenged and Bard sat up, staring him straight in the eyes; how was this the same guy he had writhing and blushing like a timid high schooler in a bathroom stall at the movie theater?

“I’m not going to lay down and let you have an easy time; if you want it that bad you have to _take it._ ”

Thranduil’s jaw tightened. He was utterly, ridiculously wet with precum and now he felt like he could expire all together with everything Bard was saying. He couldn’t allow that to happen, not yet.

“You want to play rough today? Do you know what you’re asking for?”

“For someone who wants _me_ to shut up, you’re talking a lot.”

“Fine.”

Thranduil stalked off the bed and worked hastily, pulling a body length mirror across the floor and placed it at the foot of the bed. Bard of course knew what the steamed blonde had in mind in doing so, but he didn’t expect what came next. Thranduil jumped back on the bed and pushed Bard’s back so that he fell forward on his hands and knees. He tried lifting himself up, but his head was pressed down into the mattress by Thranduil’s strong hand. He kept his hand firmly planted on the back of Bard’s head, his fingers weaved between his curls, and the brunette could hear him fiddling with his pants behind him. Everything was moving…slowly, much to his befuddlement. He imagined with the way Thranduil had shifted him so quickly that he would have been met with a swift thrust going straight through him that would bring him a stinging sensation of pleasure and pain combined. Bard had been ready for such a move and was almost excited for it, though he wouldn’t admit it; that would boost Thranduil’s pride way too much and he also didn’t like to confess to having such kinks. None of that mattered though, since what Bard anticipated didn’t come.

He waited…and waited…just when he was about to speak up, the tip of Thranduil’s stiff length kissed his entrance and he gave a soft, inviting whine. He licked his lips in wait, but again, he waited; _Thranduil was toying with him_. He would turn the tables, he thought, and shifted his hips back to no avail. Thranduil caught him quickly to stop himself from entering the eager brunette any further.

“Patience.” Thranduil said, plain and uninflected. Another one of Thranduil’s challenges, no doubt. Bard rolled his eyes with a smile curving his lips. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, it’s discouraging.” The statement was serious and so Bard kept a straight face, remembering now that Thranduil could see him in the mirror. He would wait as long as Thranduil made him.

When five more minutes passed and Thranduil had only moved further in stints, his dick not even half way inside, Bard was alright. When ten minutes went by, he felt a bit antsy since Thranduil was only half way there, but he could handle it. Twenty minutes and Thranduil’s hard on was a mere hair away from filling Bard completely, sitting idly. Bard gave a few huffs of his breath, but once Thranduil was all the way inside, he’d be sure to start moving, right? At twenty three minutes, Thranduil had only swirled his hips so that his cock rubbed circles inside of him with its girth and Bard was ready to snap. It didn’t help that he had fingers sporadically ghosting over his spine, his thighs and his aching arousal the whole time. Bard was starting to wish he’d just listened, shut up, and let his boyfriend make tender love to him.

He grunted, running his fingers back through his hair in teetering frustration; it was amazing that Thranduil had such patience…amazingly _irritating_. He looked up at Thranduil’s face in the mirror and expecting to see a smug smile, but he his expression was perfectly calm.

“I’ve been quiet plenty long. When does the banging the shit out of me part start?” Bard asked, unable to hold back from complaining any longer. He’d waited for twenty three minutes – who could blame him? “I don- _MNH!_ ”

Bard roared a heavy groan and gasped sharply as Thranduil slammed into him. He clutched the sheets and cried out again as Thranduil rolled his hips in such a way that tears clouded Bard’s dazzled eyes. He grunted as he was rocked back and forth at the whim of his boyfriend’s loving and feverish hips. Bard’s whole body erupted with heat and he felt himself smile as he was finally and gladly overwhelmed by Thranduil hammering into him. The slapping sound of their skin clashing, the erratic breathing, the panting and the moans added with his most sensitive area being treated all made his dick throb harder than before. What really set him off was looking up into the mirror (which he’d forgotten about entirely) and his eyes instantly meeting with Thranduil’s; the blonde was _watching him_ closely, _lasciviously_. His cheeks burning pink and his lips ajar as he hungrily watched Bard’s expressions change. The excitement the shaking brunette felt now was almost worth the agonizing wait. Maybe he could forgive Thranduil for torturing him so badly.

Thranduil slumped over him, clearly close to his end. Bard was almost thankful; he feared his arms would soon give way from tremoring so much. Thranduil’s hot breath came beating down onto Bard’s neck and he kissed it sloppily before whispering brokenly into his ear.

“When love speaks, the voice of all the gods, makes heaven drowsy with the harmony…you speak, I must be in heaven, I am harmonious…speak for me, Bard, for these moments are all I have.”

“I love you, Thranduil,” Bard answered, trying not to weep as he spoke, for a mere second later he was finished and his body rattled with exhaustion.

Thranduil gave a quavering exhale as he released his build up inside of his lover and all was motionless, but their heaving chests thirsty for air. The blonde was slow to remove himself, treating himself and Bad gently as they were both vulnerable now. Bard collapsed with a sigh and the blonde soon tiredly fell beside him. They stared into each other’s eyes with words racing across their minds in the silence. There were no words, there was every word. There was no smirking. There were no jokes or innuendos.

They joined hands and electricity danced around their palms. All should have been right within their little world, but with their lovemaking there’d been a quake in the earth which served as a foundation for their love. Bard felt it. It had stricken his very core, like someone knocking frantically on his head and his heart and begging him to realize what was going on right in front of him.

_These moments are all I have._

The words rang in Bard’s head like a shrieking alarm bell that only grew louder as he looked into Thranduil’s cerulean eyes, filled with unresolved sorrow. His heart couldn’t slow because now he was afraid, afraid for his everything, afraid for _Thranduil_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, sometimes a storm is just a storm...no, no, there is definitely something going on here and THE STORM IS COMING. I will say no more, other than I hope you guys are enjoying the read! Thank you all for taking the time to read this monster series that started as a mere prompt and I truly hope it brings a little something special to your day. ^-^ Until next time!


End file.
